


Five Languages

by StsFish



Series: 冰尘光中文翻译 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Parents & Children, Schmoop, The Kid Finally Speaks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 在其他尝试都失败了的情况下，托尼和洛基试图说一种新的语言。





	Five Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564147) by [hannahrhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen). 



> 在Middle之后，在Segundo之前。
> 
> 翻译：芝士  
> 校对：似梦

这是洛基在顶层公寓里最喜欢的地方——在整座塔里，托尼知道，并且他能猜到原因。躺椅安放在起居室的一个角落里，在那里可以看到大片的天空，但却没有直接暴露在阳光下。洛基发誓，他的生理构造与他对热和光的承受能力没有任何关系，但是托尼不禁注意到，这个神离阴影更近。  
  
  
  
躺椅本身是完美的——当然，暗黄色的天鹅绒面料和桃花心木椅架有点儿浮华。至少它是现代的，当托尼让 JARVIS 订购它时，他这样想着，至少它有着简单的线条，谢天谢地椅子脚没有被雕成动物的爪子，也没有一位患肺结核的女主人。  
  
  
  
他从一些细节猜测出洛基会喜欢它简单的奢华和舒适——那会很熟悉。几个月前，当他在一家商店橱窗里看到类似的东西时，他就调整了关于洛基母亲的一个推测，关于弗丽嘉可能在她的起居室里摆放的家具的推测，她的起居室可能是一个洛基会感到受到欢迎的地方。一个他会受到欢迎的地方。  
  
  
  
而且，如果托尼对自己诚实些，他就会承认，这正是他下单的时候所设想的: 洛基蜷缩在休息室里，打开一本书，在他心不在焉地凝视窗外时，忘记自己在他面前。那本书楔入他的胸部和隆起的腹部之间，他用一只手按着书页，不让书合上。  
  
  
  
他的另一只手轻轻地抚摸着——托尼探头看去——他们正熟睡着的儿子的头。不知怎么的，他们两岁的柔术家在听故事的时候睡着了，头枕在洛基的腹部，他的身体蜷缩在给他讲故事的人没有占据的狭小空间里。只能看到弗雷的一缕黑发和一条搭在洛基身侧的贪婪的手臂。他们都缓慢地、均匀地呼吸着。  
  
  
  
托尼眨了眨眼。微笑。  
  
  
  
_啊哈。_  
  
  
  
他走到他们身边，洛基醒转过来，但他不能怪罪于托尼发出的动静，因为那声响足够安静以避免把弗雷吵醒。  
  
  
  
“你知道的，他真应该在自己的房间里午睡。”他低声说道。  
  
  
  
洛基的头靠在椅背的凸起上，他对上托尼的目光。“他不再午睡了，斯塔克。”  
  
  
  
“‘托尼’，”他反射性地纠正了一下，然后意有所指地看了眼男孩。“那么... ... 他现在在做什么?”  
  
  
  
“只是... ... 打瞌睡。就一会儿。这本书让他睡着了。”  
  
  
  
_嗯哼。_ 托尼把反驳的话咽了回去，他不愿意真的为此争吵。洛基仔细地看着他，然后又把注意力转移回到他在窗外看到的什么东西上。他用的手指轻柔地抚摸着儿子的头顶。托尼后退了几步，在沙发上找了一个位置，从口袋里掏出手机给自己找点事做。  
  
  
  
在中午的时候，弗雷很难入睡，这带来了一个很棒的副作用，那就是让他们的夜晚变得不那么戏剧化——好吧，不以“ _那种_ ”方式戏剧化。但是托尼和洛基对于弗雷拒绝午睡是否是对他有利有些不同的意见。与托尼相比，洛基给了弗雷更多的称赞(这并不令人惊讶)。  
  
  
  
托尼用余光看着洛基，尽管他似乎正忙于他手机上的文件。他只想跪在座位旁，在他们两人身边，亲自抚摸洛基的腹部，坦然而舒适，就像弗雷做的那样。这个神已经怀孕十个月了——还有几个月才分娩，如果这个婴儿的发育过程和它的兄弟姐妹一样的话。洛基很丰满，神采奕奕，并且，就托尼对怀孕的了解，洛基还没有明显的不适感。  
  
  
  
洛基怀着托尼的孩子，就待在这里，而且很美。他以前从未有过这样的经历，上次也没有这样的经历，这让他想要贪婪——放肆——就像他们的儿子一样。  
  
  
  
但是……  
  
  
  
洛基明确表示，就算只是一些深情的 _话_ 他也不欢迎，那甚至会很可疑，只要托尼的表情或是语气显示出任何可能表露出来的真诚的言辞，他就会打断托尼。托尼试图在性行为之外抚摸他的腹部的行为几乎都被避开了，洛基像蛇一样优雅地从托尼手下扭动着躲开。  
  
  
  
因此，当托尼在做爱时，当他在洛基的老二上刺激自己或者从后面压着他时，他满足于经受一种非常变态的感觉，因为那是他唯一的机会，并且洛基对于阻止托尼用手指测量、抚摸他隆起的腹部的手毫无兴趣。他甚至在一次特别熟练的口交中，一边戏弄洛基，一边偷偷地吻了几下。在那之后，他不得不在心里为他的儿子或女儿可能遭受的创伤道歉，但是他不会因此而感到太内疚，因为另一种选择是在任何时候都跟洛基和婴儿保持至少三英尺的距离。  
  
  
  
洛基只有一次允许，并鼓励他那么做。几个月前的一个晚上，他感受到了第一轮强有力的踢腿。在片刻真诚的喜悦之中，他在床上转向托尼，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒。他抓起托尼离他近一点的手，把它放在他的肚脐边，一只脚在那里面敲出了一条胎儿的讯息。  
  
  
  
托尼笑得很厉害，甚至笑出声了——然后洛基意识到他的所作所为，他立刻封闭了自己，转过身去。“宝贝——”托尼皱着眉头说，伸手去抓洛基紧张的肩膀。  
  
  
  
洛基立刻给出了回复，那肩膀躲得更远了。“不。我只是想让你知道他是健康的。”  
  
  
  
第二天他没有和托尼说话。  
  
  
  
现在，在躺椅上，托尼看着这本书平静地放在洛基面前。托尼是在孩子第一次踢他——也是他唯一得以感觉到的胎动——的两天后找到的。“邪恶维京人”——洛基才是那个觉得这本书里的故事十分适合讲给学步的婴儿听的人，尽管事实上这本书是为了有弗雷四倍大的孩子准备的。  
  
但是，重要的是这个主题的吸引力，再说，洛基也能够轻易地用自己的话把它讲述出来——他试着重述苏斯博士的故事时以令人困惑的失败收场，“满腹星星的斯尼奇”和“没有星星的斯尼奇”之间的对比令克林特大笑一通。  
  
  
  
一条柔软的小手臂伸了出来，吸引了他的目光，它的主人随后呼唤他的注意。“爸爸？”  
  
  
  
弗雷抬起头来，洛基用一种纵容的微笑看着他。托尼回答:“怎么了，宝贝?”  
  
  
  
“维京人真可怕。”弗雷指着洛基手里的书。  
  
  
  
“是的，这大家都知道。”他的声音非常真诚，他非常小心地没有抬头看。  
  
  
  
弗雷戳了一下洛基的肚子，转变了他的目标。“ _怎么了_ ？要零食吗?”洛基扬起眉毛，他被逗笑了。  
  
  
  
“我来吧，“托尼提出，“无论如何我都应该让自己做点什么。”  
  
  
  
洛基微微皱起眉头，上下打量着托尼。“不... ... 没关系。我整个下午都在这里。还是我来吧。”男孩爬过躺椅时，洛基站起来，向弗雷伸出了手。(托尼发现，两岁的孩子们都喜欢选择最难的方式去做一些事，所以绕过躺椅走并不像从上面爬过去么有吸引力。托尼可以理解。)  
  
  
  
当他们走过的时候，洛基正在调整他的步伐，好让弗雷的僵硬的脚步跟上他，托尼欣赏着洛基的衬衫。地中海的蓝色，它实际上只是一件简单的长袖T 恤，但它完全符合他现在的身形。在发现洛基怀孕后，托尼已经(高兴地)让洛基穿了好几个星期他的旧T恤，但最终，洛基的外观变得... ... 很不错。当洛基肚子上的旧t恤半卷起，运动裤低得危险，像一个从停车场逃出来的逃犯似的摇摇晃晃地走进房间时，他发现克林特在不停地笑。只要他手里再握着一个皱巴巴啤酒罐，身上再多一些食物污渍，他看起来就完全像是个逃犯了。  
  
  
  
托尼本来会让他继续穿下去——因为，好吧，这不仅有点好笑，而且奇怪的是，这让他看起来异常地像个人类，再说，洛基用得着所有他能从别人那儿得到的帮助，特别是克林特和小娜。然而，当他发现—总是十分严肃，令人敬重的史蒂夫用拳头挡住微笑、肩膀上随之耸动时，他请了一位设计师朋友帮忙，为洛基高大、精瘦、怀着孕的身材定制了一整个衣柜的衣服。  
  
  
  
（他怀疑这个女人需要用到一种新的裙子版型来完成要求。)  
  
  
  
他是完美的，比例均衡的，母性的—— _咳_ ——一如既往地优雅，虽然托尼仍然看到克林特在洛基无精打采地挠着他衬衫下面绷紧的皮肤时，还是哼了一声。  
  
  
  
托尼听着厨房里的响动。冰箱打开着，水龙头短暂地打开了一会儿。弗雷向洛基要饼干(“也许晚餐后“)和冰淇淋(“也许明天你父亲带你出去的时候“) ，并最终在得到某些被那个神准许的零食的时候差不多安静下来。洛基小声地对这个男孩说话，但是语气中流露出的情感是坦率的。弗雷是唯一一个对洛基的信任从未经受过考验的人。  
  
  
  
托尼听见了洛基说的几个词:“爸爸”、“雷神叔叔”和“扳手腕”。他傻笑起来，不去考虑洛基都承诺了什么，尽管这可能会让他出丑。  
  
  
  
最终，他做了一些工作——回复了几十封电子邮件，向航空部发送了一份初步的规格文件，审查并同意了接下来的一个月佩珀的出席SI 会议的暂定时间表。当他再次注意到他周围的环境时，天空中的太阳稍微低了一点，公寓里一片寂静。洛基和弗雷也许退回到了房间的另一边，或者外出去进行实地考察了。  
  
  
  
他无法继续忽视自己的胃了。终于，托尼走进厨房，发现了弗雷零食的碎屑——带塑料盖的水杯倒在水槽旁边，滴水不止。一袋奶酪块敞开的口子大致朝向冰箱的方向。三分之二个完美切片的苹果直接摊在桌子上。  
  
  
  
洛基没有清理。  
  
  
  
他也不会做饭，但是……  
  
  
  
托尼在吃饭的时候经常——通常——坐着的地方，有一个三明治放在盘子里。那是……那是他见过的最平凡的三明治。最上面的面包片是一片面包皮。边角歪歪斜斜的，像一个被压碎的风车。生菜的数量与肉类的比例相差甚远——它看起来就像一片火鸡胸脯被一层厚厚的冰山覆盖着。托尼小心翼翼地拿起三明治——完全没有调味品，甚至没有芝士。  
  
  
  
托尼坐下来把整个三明治吃掉了。他把盘子放进水槽里，趁剩下的芝士完全干掉前收拾好，他从始至终都没有停下微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：  
> 几年前，一个朋友 IRL 读了《五种爱的语言》，然后根本停不下来地谈论它，以至于尽管我从来没有读过它，我觉得我对它已经了如指掌。关键在于我们每个人都有自己最喜欢的表达和接受爱的方式。我的朋友，祝福她，对“礼物“这一套嗤之以鼻——像什么你会发现得到和给予作为爱的标志*事物*是最有意义的事情 (其他包括肯定的话语，高质量的时间和*触摸*，这些都非常有趣)。
> 
> 你可以看到我在准备说什么。如果你拥有托尼，他可能在搞砸事情的边缘游走(“别把事情交给我“之类的) ，在试图和洛基建立联系的时候，他会通过礼物和购物来达到这个目的。而洛基... 好吧。如果说有谁会通过物体进行交流，那一定是洛基。物体不能像言语那样撒谎。


End file.
